Cold Feet
by Saranada
Summary: Unhappy with Tryndamere's constant drinking and brawling, Ashe offered him a deal that he couldn't resist. But now that night has arrived, she's not entirely sure she can handle all that the dangerous barbarian has planned for her.


_Author's Note: Hi all! Today's one shot is brought to you by pent up horniness, which is how this particular fanfiction found its way onto my computer. If you're looking for hot sex and little plot, fear not, you've come to the right place._ _And with that said, please do enjoy. :)_

 **Cold Feet**

Timidly, Ashe stepped out from the master bathroom in nothing but her white chemise. She could only imagine that she must have looked like a ghost standing there, bathed in the pale moonlight, but the man before her did not seem to mind. She took a careful few steps forward, unsure of what to do, and fully expecting the barbarian to have ordered her around already. But he just sat on the bed, admiring her figure with indescribably intense eyes that were shrouded by shadows.

For the longest of seconds, Ashe almost considered breaking the deal. But then the barbarian spoke.

"Come here." His husky voice rumbled through his chest. Ashe complied, walking over to the untamed man sitting casually on her bed. One of his long masculine fingers began to play at the hem of her night gown.

His eyes flickered from her hem and back up to her face. "What are you stopping for? I said come here."

A hot blush crested Ashe's cheeks as she realized what he meant. She opened her mouth for a moment to protest, but was silenced by the satisfied smirk playing on the barbarians lips. If she wanted him to stay out of fights, this is what it would cost her.

Slowly and carefully, the frost archer sat herself in her husband's lap, back mostly against his chest, but not completely so.

"Turn your head to mine." Tryndamere's deep voice rasped in her ear. "I'd like to see that pretty blush of yours."

She did so easily, but could not help but biting back her own retort in the process. "You don't have to taunt me so much."  
His ice blue eyes that held her gaze said that he did.

"You taunt me every day." The barbarian reasoned. His hands were at her waist now, slowly gliding along her feminine curves. "You prance around, smile that could melt a man, body looking like sin. Do you know how many times I've looked at those petal red lips of yours? Wondered how soft they were, wondered how they would feel wrapped around my-"

Eyes downcast, Ashe cleared her throat, cutting him off. "That's quite enough."

Tryndamere chuckled at her prudishness. He removed one of his hands from her waist to tilt her chin upwards so that her eyes had no choice but to meet his.

"Kiss me." He commanded.

Slowly, Ashe moved her lips to his and gave him a quick peck. She knew it wasn't what the barbarian had been getting at, but if he wanted her to embarrass herself in such a manner, he was going to have to be a touch more specific.

"Cute." His voice rumbled through his chest. "But I'm your husband, not your grandmother. How about you try that again."

Tryndamere chuckled when he saw her brow furrow in frustration. Of course he was playing with her, Ashe shouldn't have expected any less. But somehow, she did. For whatever reason, Ashe had thought that this night would mirror their wedding night, when they had first consummated their marriage. It would be clinical, quick, unemotional, and then things would easily go back to normal. Ashe still considered herself practically a virgin from how dispassionate the sex had been. Clearly, Tryndamere had other ideas.

The frost archer resigned to giving the barbarian what he wanted. She felt silly and lewd doing so, but in her mind it was best just to get the night over with. Ashe considered herself on a mission of sorts, one where she sacrificed for the greater good of the people, sort of like her marriage to the man in the first place. The Avorosan tribe needed calm and collected leaders to look up to, and Tryndamere's recent habit of getting drunk and picking fights with civilians, or bears when people were not to be found, was doing little to help. He promised to cease his fighting, at least in public, if he could have her for a night.

Ashe shifted in his lap so that her chest was more or less perpendicular to his, and delicately wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. The barbarian released a soft but satisfied hum at the gesture, and the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth told the frost archer that he was enjoying this too much.

Slowly, Ashe brought her face close to his, looking at anything but his eyes, and brushed her lips against his. A part of her had thought that Tryndamere would take over from there but it seemed the barbarian wanted to know what else she had planned. So, instead of letting her husband do all of the work, Ashe shifted her mouth to encompass his bottom lip, and sucked gently, hoping that was the sort of attention he was looking for.

That simple move seemed to engage him, for all of a sudden Tryndamere was moving against her soft lips in a way that rumored of pent up lust and hunger, both rough and passionate in his treatment of her mouth. Ashe was loath to say she liked it, but when he plied her lips open to breathe hot air on her tongue, Ashe forgot that about her feigned hatred for the man. Her grip around him tightened and her eyebrows pulled together. The kiss was getting wildly out of hand, and at the exact moment a small part in the back of her brain was telling Ashe to pull away and take it slower, a tongue flicked across the roof of her mouth and drew out a sigh that she didn't even know had been building within her vocal chords.

The next thing she knew, she was lifted from his lap and placed standing on the floor. Tryndamere stood himself, and Ashe had to shift on to the tips of her toes in order not to break the kiss. Surprisingly enough, the barbarian broke it for her, which caused her to take a few steps backwards as she realized what had just happened. Stunned, a delicate hand reached up to ghost along her lips, wondering if that had been a dream.

The barbarian's eyes had turned dangerously dark. His hinting smirk still tugged on his lips, but the intense blue orbs and lowered eyebrows swiftly changed his expression from one of playfulness to a tone much more sinister. He began stalking towards her, like a predator approaching its helplessly trapped prey. Ashe matched his steps backwards, or at least tried to until her back connected softly with the wall. Then, all she could do was watch as Tryndamere closed in on her, forearms on either side of her head, and lips hovering dangerously above her own.

"Liked that, didn't you?" His gruff voice taunted, breath bouncing off her cheeks. If Ashe was not already very flushed from the event seconds prior, she would have blushed brilliantly.

The frost archer stared up at him with petulant eyes, and Tryndamere seemed to understand that she was trying to tell him to fuck off. He just chuckled.

Dipping his head towards her earlobe, the barbarian scented her, sniffing her freshly clean hair. A part of Ashe now wished she had not decided to take a shower earlier, but had instead collected a week's worth of dirt before the big night. She knew she must smell rather nice.

His tongue once again caught her off guard as it danced along her jawline. She inhaled sharply, which Ashe soon realized to be a mistake, since it brought her previously unnoticed breasts in contact with his stone hard chest.

Tryndamere's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer, while the other hand settled on her hip and began threatening an upward movement. His thumb ran easily along her ribcage, hiking her shift up with it, and stopped just below the curve of a fleshy mound. The barbarian withdrew from her jaw and refocused back to her eyes.

They stood there like that for some time, Ashe breathing heavily and Tryndamere holding close the woman he called his wife. The barbarian seemed almost hesitant to continue further, as if this were the point of no return, that if he hurt her here, there would be no winning her back. Ashe was shocked the man even thought about such things.

His smile had faded, and when Tryndamere told her for the second time that night to "Kiss me", she knew it wasn't out of some desire to see her squirm, to see her bend to his will, but instead it came from a place much deeper, where his raw emotion sang true and whispered of just how much the man desired her. Ashe obliged instantly.

If the first kiss had been hot and hungry, this one intensely ravenous. It was like the Shuriman desert at high noon, like a man tasting the succulent juices of a freshly cooked steak after having fasted for weeks, like two lovers, alone and together, remembering each other's bodies after months of having feared war would rip them apart. It was a kiss to rival all others, and in that moment there was no deal, no pact, no ulterior motives behind their tasting of each other's lips.

Ashe's fingers twined through his long brown hair, pulling down in a less than gentle fashion as he kissed her with a roughness that only a barbarian could offer. She felt him smile at her display of aggression, which was soon matched by a masculine hand gripping her left buttcheek and squeezing tightly. Ashe squealed in surprise.

"If you think I'm going to treat you delicately just because you're a queen, you're sorely mistaken." He ground out in a husky voice.

"How very shocki-" But the frost archer was interrupted by Tryndamere lifting her by the hips as if she weighed nothing, and positioning her just above his hips so that her core ground against a region of his Ashe wouldn't dare talk about in polite company.

Ashe let loose another pleasured cry. She had not been expecting the sensation to rip through her body like a bolt of lightning, and all that she could do was stare at her husband, wide eyed and loose lipped, stunned by the feeling that erupted between her legs.

Tryndamere relocated one of his hands to her back side for support, and used the other one to drift along her silky leg, catch the underside of her knee, and wrap it around his waist. He did so deliberately and with an undue amount of grace, clearly reveling in the sensual feeling of her skin.

Then, just as the frost archer was getting used to this new and exciting position, Tryndamere pressed her back firmly against the wall, and moved against her in what Ashe could only describe as a thrusting motion, once again reigniting the fire that played between her thighs.

The sound of sex burst past her lips again as she dug her nails deeply into his back. That earned a low and guttural vocalization of pleasure from the man that resonated from his abdomen and shocked through Ashe's own body. Even though Ashe was by no means an expert on sex, she knew that if the single bit of cloth that made up Tryndamere's underwear suddenly happened to disappear, she would be practically a virgin no more.

Tryndamere continued the motion once more, then twice more, and so on until it eventually became a rhythm that both could not help but hum to. Somewhere along the way, one of the barbarian's hands dipped under her shift and relocated to her breast, finally playing with the soft flesh for the first time that night. For a moment, Ashe could only focus on the way he grazed over her nipple, pinched it lightly, and pressed it back into her chest, as if wondering how many ways he could mold the skin to his liking. Then his lips were at her neck, sucking and nipping, trying to coax more sweet sounds from her throat, and undoubtedly succeeding.

He played with her body, enjoying every delicious curve of it until Ashe felt her breaths quicken and her thoughts fade. It felt like she was running towards a cliff, prepared to jump off and fly away to somewhere unreal. When she did reach the cliff, she let loose a sound that echoed the brilliant feelings she felt coursing through her body, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Tryndamere was still holding her, watching and mesmerized by the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Tell me," The barbarian whispered gruffly in her ear. "Tell me how that felt."

"It felt like…" Ashe spoke softly. "I can't even begin to describe what it felt like."

"Did you like it?" Tryndamere wanted to know.

Flustered, Ashe refused to give him an answer.

"Tell me, Ashe." He ground out slowly. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." She admitted quietly.

He growled in appreciation then kissed her earlobe and sucked on it sweetly for the smallest of seconds.

Stepping away, Tryndamere bent down to catch her shift in his hands, and slowly lifted the fabric off of her body. Once she was completely naked, the barbarian spoke to her in a husky voice. "Get on the bed."

Although she was not quite sure why, Ashe did as she was told and flopped on top of the plush covers.

She watched anxiously as Tryndamere removed his underwear, exposing his naked body. He stalked over to her while fear and excitement played within her gut. She'd never felt so vulnerable in her entire life.

The barbarian straddled her, knee between her thighs and hands beside her head, his long brown hair falling over his shoulder and tickling her skin.

"Touch me, Ashe." He commanded.

The frost archer pretended to play dumb. His direct method of speaking to her countered her shy personality, and she felt she couldn't be so bold. So, instead, Ashe draped a hand over one of his taut biceps.

He laughed breathily. "Not there."

Not wanting to make him say it outloud, Ashe put away her embarrassment, reached down to his manhood, and gripped him gently. She even gave him a soft stroke, hoping it might be enough to satiate him, but all it did was make her feel even more erotic than she had before.

Tryndamere exhaled deeply and displayed a satisfied smirk. He was taking no measures to cover up just how much her touch pleased him, and Ashe was genuinely surprised how effectively that aroused her. She stroked again, this time with more pressure, and the barbarian buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily onto her skin.

The barbarian laughed again, but with more strain in his voice. "Continue that and this'll all be over before we get to the good part."

Ashe considered using the newfound trick as a way to get out of sex, but Tryndamere was too swift. He positioned himself between her legs, and it became increasingly clear what he intended to do next. The frost archer still had not let go of him, which left her with the charge of deciding exactly when he could enter her.

She kept him there for over a minute, hesitant and scared to take the next step forward.

"My patience is waning, Ashe." Tryndamere spoke gruffly, and the frost archer could tell it was taking him what little self control he had not to take her right there and then. "Here you are, beneath me with your naked skin bared before my eyes, nipples begging to be sucked, lips swollen from kisses, eyes glazed over with pleasure. It's far too late to turn back now."

"I'm scared." She admitted quietly, hoping he could have some sympathy for her.

Instead, he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. His face hovered above hers and his next words were so low, so full of lust, that Ashe could feel them rumbling through his body.

"Say my name."

The moment of pain that swept through Ashe from having Tryndamere ram into her so shockingly hard was immediately washed away by an intense feeling of pleasure. She cried out, or at least she would have if Tryndamere's mouth had not been covering her own, sucking on her tender lips.

He thrust fast and rough, like he'd been wanting this for years, like he needed it. And in that moment, Ashe felt the exact same way. She wanted him to move harder, to thrust faster, to press against her with incredible force.

Ripping her lips away, she rasped, "More."

One of his hands was at the sensitive bead of her womanly parts now, stirring her in a way that caused a constant stream of sighs and moans to escape her lips. His pace was growing faster, more erratic, and somehow she knew he was close.

"Say my name." He commanded roughly. She could feel the need in his voice.

At first she didn't oblige. Ashe felt it would be too lewd to do such a thing, so she held out, hoping he would leave it be.

But he didn't.

"Say my name." He ground out, almost as if he were in pain. Maybe it was the thumb on her womanhood or his breath splashing across her face, Ashe wasn't quite sure, but something about the passion of that particular moment compelled her to oblige.

"Tryndamere." She panted softly, and shortly after reached her second climax of the night. Ashe just barely registered the barbarian coming down from his own high as he emptied himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and barely able to use his forearms to keep his weight from crushing her chest. Sweat was beading all over their skin, and the room smelled of sex.

Breathless, Ashe looked up at the man she called her husband and vaguely wondered how long he'd been waiting for this. Why he'd never said anything. The emotions he'd pent up were blatant and obvious now, and it seemed like too much to have kept bottled for so long. A part of her began to wonder if his rage was a method of releasing his sexual frustration.

Taking a bold leap of faith, Ashe pressed him about his feelings. "How come you never said anything?"

"Huh?" He murmured into her neck.

"How come you never told me about the feelings you had for me?" She clarified.

The barbarian laughed sardonically. "It's never like you've been particularly receptive of my advances before. Half of the time I think you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Tryndamere." She whispered softly. Ashe knew she could be a bit of a cold woman. She didn't let her feelings show very often. Most times, she was glad for the talent, but this was not one of them.

"Could have fooled me." He countered, lifting himself off of Ashe and rolling onto his back. "You were like a block of ice on our wedding night."

"I was scared!" She exclaimed. "I was a virgin! I had no idea what was going to happen! You were so rough, I didn't know what to do."

Tryndamere chuckled. "Didn't seem to mind the roughness tonight."

Ashe blushed. "That's different."

"Is it?" He countered.

"Yes." She replied emphatically. "You romanced me tonight."

The barbarian propped himself up on one elbow and regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Romanced you? I ordered you around like a slave. That's not romancing you."

"Fine." The frost archer conceded, face red as it had been earlier when he'd "romanced" her. "You didn't romance me."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'aroused'." He chuckled.

"Don't push your luck." She grumbled.

"Push my luck?" He questioned. "What luck is there to push? I was under the impression this was a one time deal. Unless…"

"That's it. I'm leaving." Ashe sat up. She couldn't believe she'd slept with such an infuriating man. At this point she had to admit that, yeah, he was sexy, he knew how to please a woman, but that was about it. When it came to real emotions, he was as dumb as a pig.

But Ashe never did get very far. A pair of bear like arms captured her swiftly and pulled her against Tryndamere's well toned chest. He kept her secured to him with one arm around her shoulder, while the other played along the side of her body.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave." He practically growled.

As much as she hated to admit it, Ashe was touched by the sentiment. She tried really hard not to blush, but to no avail.

A few minutes passed as the couple cooled off. They lay together, like two lovers at peace, tired from the night's activities. It was nice and pleasant, Ashe felt, in a way that she never thought she would experience. Contented, Ashe heavily considered falling asleep, that is until one wicked thought crossed her mind.

"How long does it take for, um," She asked shyly. "You know."

Then, all of a sudden, Tryndamere was on top of her again with that dangerous smirk he'd been flaunting all evening long. And Ashe could not help but to smirk back.


End file.
